Kidnapped
by BeneathMyWings
Summary: 15-year-old Ron Weasley visits America with Harry and Hermione and ends up getting kidnapped. Rated R for violence, sexual situations and language. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**Kidnapped**

* * *

***Summary*--15-year-old Ron Weasley takes a trip to America with Harry and Hermione for the summer. During their trip, Ron faces the cruel reality of the Muggle world, when he gets kidnapped and tortured..Rated R for sex, violence and language....WARNING! Rape and torture invloved! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT! I don't want any flames because you read this and couldn't handle it. I had warned you...Oh yeah, and I don't own anything Harry Potter (other than the books...and the movies, and a video game...and a poster....oh hush up, quit laughing now!), JKR does, not me, her. **

* * *

Disclaimer 

*Summary*--15-year-old Ron Weasley takes a trip to America with Harry and Hermione for the summer. During their trip, Ron faces the cruel reality of the Muggle world, when he gets kidnapped and tortured..Rated R....WARNING! Rape and torture invloved! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT! I don't want any flames because you read this and couldn't handle it. I had warned you... 

If you can handle that and want to continue, then feel free to go to the next page..... 

Thanks,  
Rhiannon 


	2. Permission

**Kidnapped**

* * *

***Summary*--15-year-old Ron Weasley takes a trip to America with Harry and Hermione for the summer. During their trip, Ron faces the cruel reality of the Muggle world, when he gets kidnapped and tortured..Rated R for sex, violence and language....WARNING! Rape and torture invloved! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT! I don't want any flames because you read this and couldn't handle it. I had warned you...Oh yeah, and I don't own anything Harry Potter (other than the books...and the movies, and a video game...and a poster....oh hush up, quit laughing now!), JKR does, not me, her. **

* * *

**Chapter 1---Permission**

  
"Come on, Mum, please!" 15-year-old Ron Weasley was literally on his knees begging for her permission to go to America, California, with Harry and Hermione. 

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Your father and I already talked about it. We don't want you going to another country all alone" 

"But, Mum, I won't be alone. Harry and Hermione will be with me. They already got permission. Plus, we'll have adult supervision. We're going with Hermione's parents" Ron was still on his knees, staring up at his mother. Seeing the look in her eyes, Ron got up and said, "Fine, okay, you win. While my best friends are having fun, I'll stay here and do nothing". Feeling dejected, Ron started to climb the stairs when he heard his mother say, "I'm sorry, love, but your father and I just won't feel comfortable with you so far away. Believe me, we've already talked about this" 

Ron just nodded, trying to fight back tears. _'Dammit, why am I crying?'_, Ron thought as he slowly made his way to his bedroom, up at the top of the house. He flopped himself down on his Chudley Cannon bedspread and stared up at the ceiling. He wished his parents weren't so overprotective. Then again, out of his friends, he was the only one who _would_ have problems going. Hermione, of course, is going because it's her vacation and Harry's aunt and uncle couldn't care less where he went. He just wished his parents would realize that he would be just fine. He would be with his friends, and adults, for that matter. And he was only going to be gone a week. 

Ron sat up when he heard a knock on the door. It was either his mother or his younger sister Ginny. His brother's wouldn't knock, they'd just barge right in. He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now, unless it was his mother telling her she changed her mind and that he could go. "Come in" he said. 

It was Ginny. "You okay, Ron?" She asked him as she sat down on his bed, her red hair in a ponytail in the back of her head. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gin" Ron said. "Don't worry about me" 

"I'd be upset, too" Ginny told him. "If I had an opportunity to visit America and then found out that I couldn't go" 

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?" Ron asked her. "If it is, then you suck at pep talking" 

Ginny giggled. "No, it's not a pep talk. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry you can't go" 

Ron grinned. "Well, thanks, Gin". He started to say something else when a snowy owl flew into his room and dropped a letter onto his lap. Ron picked up the letter and gave Hedwig a scratch behnd her ear. 

Ginny scratched Hedwig, too, as Ron opened his letter from Harry. "I'll leave you alone to read your letter" she said before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her. Hedwig flew out the window. 

Ron read the letter. 

_"Dear Ron,  
Hey mate. Did you get permission to go to California with Hermione and her parents? Did you tell them that it was an all-expenses paid trip? Hermione's parents can be cool, can't they? I hope you can go. It would be no fun without you. Let me know what your parents say. Enclosed is a letter from Hermione. She was actually able to send me a letter by Muggle post without my Uncle going ballistic. She asked me if I could send this to you._

Harry" 

Ron sighed and picked up Hermione's letter. 

_"Dear Ron,  
How are you? Good, I hope! I also hope you can come to California with Harry and I (and my parents too of course!). If your parents have any concerns, they can contact my parents and ask them all the questions they have. But they have to hurry, we leave at the end of next week. Let me know what's up. Send Pig with your reply._

Love,  
Hermione" 

Ron sat at his desk and picked up a quill, set to write replies to the letters, when he heard his father come home. Ron decided to try one more time to convince his parents to let him go. Maybe he'll show them Hermione's letter so they can see that they can contact her parents with questions they have. 

Grabbing Hermione's letter, he opened his bedroom door and thundered down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly. They stopped talking, though, when Ron entered. "Were you two talking about me?" Ron asked them. 

"Well, yes, Ron" His father told him. "About this trip you want to go on" 

"Can I go?" Ron asked. "Please" He held up Hermione's letter. "Hermione said you could contact her parents and they'll answer any questions you have" 

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son. She saw sadness in his eyes. "I know you really want to go, love, but...." she trailed off. "It's not just the fact that we'll be worried about you, which we will. How are we going to pay for the trip?" 

"You don't have to" Ron told them. "Hermione's parents are paying for everything" 

"How will we contact you? Owl?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"I never thought about that. I don't know" Ron told them honestly. "Since we'll be in the Muggle world down there, probably Muggle post" 

"Which means that we'll have to go to the post office in London....." Mr. Weasley said. 

"Please?" Ron pleaded. "Let me go. I'll be wth my friends" The tears were starting to come back. Dammit. 

His parents sighed and looked at one another. They seemed to be mentally speaking with each other for a few minutes. Ron wondered if his parents could read minds. He decided then not to have any more of those naughty sex fantasies that involve him, Hermione, whipped cream and his Chudley Cannon bed. 

Finally, Mr. Weasley nodded to Mrs. Weasley and they both turned to look at Ron. "Ron, you may go" 

Ron jumped up from the table. "Really? Are you serious?" 

Mrs. Weasley nodded, but looked worried. Ron smiled and threw his arms around her. "Thank you so much!" 

Mrs. Weasley actually smiled. "Your welcome, love" 

Ron hugged his father, thanked him, too, then ran back upstairs to his bedroom. He sat down at his desk and wrote his replies. Finally, something was going right for him for once 

  
  


* * *

***Author's Note*** First chapter down, many more to go. Again, I must repeat this...**Rated R for sex, violence and language....WARNING! Rape and torture invloved! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT! I don't want any flames because you read this and couldn't handle it. I had warned you...**. Worse stuff is on it's way for our poor Ronnie. I'm crying just thinking about it. Ron's my favorite character. Then why am I gonna tortue our poor boy? Because I'm weird. I think I'm sick in the head. I like it when bad things happen to my favorite characters in books and movies. But don't worry, I'm not _that_ sick. I don't like it when it happens in real life, no, no, no, that's wrong and sick and bad, and I just want to kill the people who do this stuff in real life. Hey, I have morals. Anyway, reviews are welcome. No flamming. Constructive criticism is fine. 


	3. The Grangers

**Kidnapped**

* * *

***Summary*--15-year-old Ron Weasley takes a trip to America with Harry and Hermione for the summer. During their trip, Ron faces the cruel reality of the Muggle world, when he gets kidnapped and tortured..Rated R for sex, violence and language....WARNING! Rape and torture invloved! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT! I don't want any flames because you read this and couldn't handle it. I had warned you...Oh yeah, and I don't own anything Harry Potter (other than the books...and the movies, and a video game...and a poster....oh hush up now!), JKR does, not me, her. **

* * *

**Chapter 2----The Grangers**

  
The next week seemed to have taken forever to Ron. He was just so excited about going to America. He had never been there before. He never thought his parents would agree to let him go. After his parents had given him permission, he had eagerly written his replies to Harry and Hermione. Both had quickly replied back, excited. For the past week, all three friends had exchanged owls planning all the fun stuff they were going to do once they got there. Even though, Hermione's parents were going, they agreed to let the three teenagers be on their own once in a while, only if the place is deemed safe by Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and as long as they stayed together. Ron didn't tell his parents that, though. He thought they might reconsider his going, and he didn't want that. 

It was now Friday morning, 10am, and Ron was getting ready to "Floo" to the Granger's house. Muggle fireplaces usually aren't connected to the Floo Network, but Mr. Weasley arranged it with a friend of his at the Floo Regulation Panel. Harry's uncle was giving Harry a ride to the Granger's, which was surprisingly nice of him. Harry even said he didn't complain about it.....much. After their trip, Harry was going to go back to the Burrow and stay with the Weasley's until school started. At 11am, they had to leave for the airport, which was only about a 10 minute drive from the Granger's home, according to Hermione, and their plane will depart at 12:15pm. Hermione said the flight would be 11 hours, which worried Ron a bit, but he got over it. 

That was another thing Ron was a bit excited about. The airplane. He'd heard about them (Hermione had once shown him a picture of one), but never traveled by one. There were so many new experiences for Ron. In fact, Ron was so excited that he actually finished packing that night, the night he got permission, although twice that week, he had to fish around in his duffel bag for another shirt, or trousers. He didn't leave enough clothes in his closet to last him the rest of the week. 

Ron was re-checking his bag to make sure he had everything when Mrs. Weasley came into his bedroom, her arms loaded with boxers and socks. "Did you pack enough of these?" She asked her youngest son. "Yes, Mother" Ron said, his face turning red, but he grabbed his underclothes from her anyway and stuffed them in his bag. 

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at him, her eyes bright with tears. "My baby is going away. I'm going to miss you so much" She grabbed him and wrapped him up in a big , backbreaking hug. Ron tried to wriggle free. "Mum, please. Get a grip. I'm only going to be gone a week. I'm gone much longer than this when I'm at Hogwarts" 

Mrs. Weasley still hadn't let go of Ron. "I just don't feel good about this. I'm uneasy. I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen" 

Ron managed to free himself from his mother's grip. "Mum, don't worry. I'm going to be fine! Don't be paranoid. Your starting to make me nervous now" 

Mrs. Weasley chuckled through her tears. "Your right, love. I am being paranoid. Now, you better hustle. Don't want to be late." 

Ron smiled, and grabbed his duffle bag and flung it across his shoulder. "This is so exciting!" He said as he thundered down the stairs and stood in front of the fireplace. He gave his mum, dad and sister, Ginny a hug before grabbing some Floo Powder. He tossed it into the fireplace and stepped into the flames. "The Grangers!" He yelled loudly and clearly, giving one last glance at his mother, with the tears steaming down her face.

******************************* 

Ron landed quite softly into the Granger's fireplace. He wished he hadn't looked back at his mother before he left. Her tears broke his heart. So much, in fact, that if he had time, he probably would have asked her if she was sure she wanted him to go. He didn't realize that she would take his going away this hard. He thought they would have been glad to get rid of him for a week. He carefully stepped out of the fireplace. 

"Ron!" 

He smiled as he heard the excited voice. "Hermione!". She came running into the living room, her arms outstretched, her bushy brown hair hanging around her face. She gave Ron a hug. "How are you?" She asked. "Harry's not here yet. He should be here soon" 

Ron pulled back and said "I'm fine, Hermione. You look nice" 

She smiled shyly. "Thanks" 

Nice wasn't the word for her. He thought she was beautiful. God, he just wanted to give her a big kiss. How he wanted his whipped cream/Chudley Cannon bed fantasy to come true. But in order for it to come true, he needs to quit being afraid to tell her how he feels, but he's too scared. 

Before Ron or Hermione could say another word, a there was a knock at the front door. Hermione smiled once more at Ron, and went to answer it, saying, "That's probably Harry". Ron followed her. Sure enough, when she swung the door open, Harry was standing on her front porch, grinning widely. "Hey guys!" He said as Hermione stepped aside to let him in. 

Harry put his duffel bag down next to Ron's, which was still by the fireplace. He looked at Ron and grinned. "Glad you could come, mate. I was certain you wouldn't be able to." 

Ron chuckled. "You have no idea how hard it was to convince them. It took begging, pleading and tears before they finally said yes" 

Harry sniggered. "Tears?" 

"Shut up, Harry" 

Just then, Mrs. Granger came into the living room, saw Ron and Harry and smiled. "Hello boys. Can I interest you in a quick cup of tea? We have fifteen minutes until we have to leave" 

"Yes, please" Ron and Harry said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. As Mrs. Granger left the room, Hermione grabbed their hands and pulled them over to the sofa. "Sit down". Ron tensed up when she sat down next to him....awfully close to him. Harry noticed and raised his eyebrow. 

Mrs. Granger returned then, holding a tray with five cups of tea, followed by Mr. Granger, who greeted both Ron and Harry warmly. Mrs. Granger set the tray on the coffee table and handed them to the boys. "Thank you" they said. 

The five of them sat around, drinking their tea. Mr. Granger piped up. "So, Harry, Ron. Looking forward to the trip?" 

"Yes" Ron said quickly, too quickly, he thought, feeling embarrassed. "Thank you for inviting us, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. 

"Your welcome" Mrs. Granger said. "It was actually Hermione's idea for you two to come along, and we agreed. You boys are more than welcome" 

After they finished their tea, Mr. Granger looked at his watch, stood up and said, "Well, we better get going. we've got a lot to do before we have to catch the plane" 

Ron stood up, a huge grin on his face. It was finally time to go. 

  
***Author's Note*** Chapter Two is done. Chapter Three will be up in a few days. And let me once again repeat---**Rated R for sex, violence and language....WARNING! Rape and torture invloved! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT! I don't want any flames because you read this and couldn't handle it. I had warned you**. If your reading this and can't handle it, then you've got about two more chapters to go before the violence starts. 


	4. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

* * *

**Some kinda graphic sexual situations are in this chapter, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

Looky, I got a review! I hadn't expected any at all since I was treating our sweet Ron so badly, so this is cool :-D. Thanks Kyra4! 

* * *

**Chapter 3----Kidnapped**

  
Ron was glad to finally get to the hotel. As excited as he was about flying in an airplane, he had to admit. It was boring...and long. It was fun at first, he, Hermione and Harry were sitting in a row together, talking and making plans. Hermione had brought some travel games, and the three were playing those as well. Then about four hours into the trip, all three teenagers were starting to get bored. Ron's butt ached for sitting down so long. He wasn't used to this. He eventually fell asleep, and didn't wake up until they landed. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger rented three rooms, one for them, one for Harry and Ron, and another for Hermione, only after she begged them for a room of her own, stating that she was too old to share a room with her parents. Harry and Ron found their room and plopped down on their beds. Even though he had just woken up, Ron felt like he could go right back to sleep. He was desperate to explore Los Angeles, but sleep sounded better right now. Harry said he was tired too, so he lay on the second bed, took off his glasses and within a few minutes both boys were sound asleep. 

******************************* 

They had awoken a short while later when they heard a knock on their door. Since Ron's bed was closer to the door, he got up, rubbing his eyes, and opening it. It was Hermione. She was grinning broadly. "Hey guys! Want to go exploring? Mum and dad just came back. Said there was a park nearby that we could visit. They said there's even a small stage where singers perform songs, kind of like a free concert, food and games..." 

Ron, who was still half asleep, nodded. "Sounds great. Harry, you want to go out?" 

Harry was already putting his shoes on. "I sure do". Hermione walked into the room, and looked around, though there wasn't much to see. 

Unlike Harry, Ron never took his shoes off. He fell asleep with them on his feet. He brushed his hair, trying to look presentable. "You already look good" Hermione told him, giving him a half glance. Ron stopped brushing his hair, and turned to look at her, but she was already looking away, walking towards the door. 

When Ron and Harry were ready to leave, they stopped by Mr. and Mrs. Granger's room to tell them where they were going and promised to be back in two hours. 

"That doesn't leave us much time" Hermione said as she quickly walked out of the hotel and down the street. Ron and Harry practically had to run to keep up with her. She quickly stopped as they passed a convience store next door to the hotel. "I'm getting thristy. What about you guys?" Without waiting for an answer, Hermione went inside the store. Ron and Harry followed, Ron jumping at the sound of a small bell ringing above his head. He looked up and saw that a bell was attached to the door, so it rung everytime someone opened the door. He shook his head. 

Hermione was already carrying three sodas to the counter. He stood by the door with Harry and watched as she paid for them. "This store is open 24 hours" Harry said. "They never close. I don't think I could work all night like that." They set off again, and reached the park within five minutes. Music was blaring, Ron couldn't tell where it was coming from. People were laughing, playing games, running around, dancing and having fun. Hermione's eyes widened. "This is going to be so fun!" 

"Look!" She pointed across the field. "There's the concert. Let's go!" She grabbed Ron and Harry's hands and led them over to the stage. They just stood there for a while watching the band sing, and Ron occassionally began watching the people around them dancing. Soon, Hermione started dancing as well. Ron and Harry looked at each other and sniggered. Hermione just said, "Oh come on, guys. I don't like dancing either, but the point of this outing is to loosen up and have fun" But before the boys could decide what to do, the fast song ended, and a slow one started to play. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and said, "Come on and dance with me" 

Ron gave a quick, nervous glance at Harry as Hermione pulled him closer to her. Harry just smiled and shrugged. Ron put his arms around Hermione and moved along with her. He didn't know what he was doing and he didn't want to make some stupid mistake. Hermione just wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest. Even though he was nervous, Ron didn't want this moment to end. 

But it did end. Unfortunately. After the dance, they decided to grab something to eat. They sat under a tree to eat and talk. Ron took a deep breath and said, "Hermione?" 

"Yes, Ron?" 

"Umm..." He gave Harry a look that said, 'Could you please leave us alone for a few minutes?' 

Harry took the hint and stood up. "I'm going to run to the boys' room. Be back soon" 

After he left, Ron tried again. "Hermione....ummm....I like you....a lot. No, I mean, I love you. Your so beautiful. I wanted to tell you for so long, but I knew you wouldn't like me like that...." 

Before he could finish, Hermione leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Come to my room tonight around 12:30. I'll show you how much I like you" 

Ron gulped and nodded. "I'd love to" He said, smiling and feeling a bit delirious. 

************************** 

Nervously, Ron softly knocked on Hermione's door. He was surprised, plesantly surprised, to see she answered the door wearing only a short, thin, silk nighty, and obviously nothing underneath. "Wow" He said, looking her up and down. 

She smiled. "I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" 

"Oh yeah," Ron said, smiling back. "And a nice surprise it is." He closed the door behind him, wrapped Hermione in his arms, and kissed her softly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ron led her over to the bed and layed her down. He gently lay on top of her, kissing her again. Their kissing grew more heated, more passionate. Ron slowly led his hand under her nighty, up her her chest, and began rubbing her breast. She let out a little moan. 

She stopped kissing him and pushed him away, smiling. "Here" She said. "Let me give you better access" Ron's eyes widened as she pulled her nighty over her head, baring everything. She lay back down and pulled Ron with her. They continued their intense kissing. 

After a few moments, Ron got more brave and kissed her neck, her chest, paying particular attention to her breasts. "Mmmm, this is almost like my fantasy" He said. 

"What fantasy?" she asked him.

Crap...did he say that out loud? He turned red. "Ummm. Nothing important." 

But Hermione was smiling. "No, tell me. Come on, now, you can't be giving me pleasure like this, mention a fantasy and not tell me" 

"You'll laugh" He said. 

"No, I won't" She said. "I promise" 

Ron sighed. "Okay, well, for a few years now, I've had this fantasy involving you, me, whipped cream and my Chudley Cannon bed" He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for her laughing. 

He opened his eyes when he didn't hear any laughing. "Really?" She asked him. "Whipped cream, huh?" She giggled. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd laugh" 

"Aww, I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's cute" She said. "Whipped cream does sound awfully exciting" 

"Seriously?" He asked her. 

She nodded and leaned back in for another kiss, but Ron pulled away, thinking. "Well, maybe we can use whipped cream" He said. 

"How? We don't have any" 

Ron shrugged. "The store that's next door. I can run down there and pick some up. I've still got some of that Muggle money your parents gave us" 

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again and said, "You can't go there now, Ron. It's one o'clock in the morning" 

"They are open. You heard what Harry said. That store never closes." Ron told her. 

"But, Ron" Hermione said, looking nervous "It's late, and dark. It could be dangerous" 

"It's just right next door" Ron told her. "I'll be back in ten, fifteen minutes, tops" 

Hermione didn't looked comforted. "Well, then, let me come with you. You know what they say, safety in numbers" 

"Oh no" Ron told her. "I want you to stay right here and wait for me. It's our first time. I want this to be perfect" 

Before she could say another word, Ron got off the bed and gave her a quick kiss. "Fifteen minutes, tops. I promise" 

She smiled and said. "Okay. If your not back in fifteen minutes, I'll be coming to look for you" 

He gave her a wink, then headed out the door. He walked quietly down the hall, not wanting to disturb anyone, especially not Hermione's parents. Lord only knows what he'll tell them if they ask where he's going. As it is, in a way, they are helping him contribute to his first time with their daughter. He opened the door at the end of the hall, and walked quitely down the stairs to the first floor, and out the front door. 

'Boy, Hermione was right. It _is_ very dark out here', he thought as he walked briskly towards the store. When he reached the store, he noticed that it wasn't very crowded. 'Of course not', Ron thought. 'Most people are asleep'. He opened the door, and jumped as the small bell rang above his head. He didn't think he'd get used to that damn bell. He looked around. There was only one other person in the store, other than himself and the cashier, and that person was already checking out. 

Ron walked quickly down the aisles until he found what he was looking for. Cans of whipped cream. He grabbed one, and walked to the check out counter, feeling around in his pocket for his Muggle money. He wasn't very good with Muggle money, much less American Muggle money, so he hoped he had enough. "$1.25" The cashier told him, putting the whipped cream in a small bag. 

He didn't know how much that was, so he just took out all the money he had and handed it to the cashier. The cashier took the money and chuckled. "You gave me a $10 bill and a $20 bill" He handed the $20 bill back to Ron, and held up the other. "This is enough" 

"Ok" Ron said. "Sorry" 

"No worries" The cashier said. Ron grabbed the bag and started to take off. 

"Hey wait!" The cashier called. "Your change" 

"Change?" Ron asked. He knew he sounded dumb. "Oh right. Change" He walked back to the counter, took the leftover money from the cashier and left the store, feeling a little embarrassed. 

He had walked a few steps when he heard a voice say. "Your out late for someone so young, aren't you?" 

Ron turned around and saw two guys standing behind him. "Umm, yeah, well, I'm going inside now" Ron said, and turned back around, but before he could move, he was grabbed from behind. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and all of a sudden, everything went black, the bag of whipped cream falling to the ground with a loud clang. 

  
***Author's Note*** *sniffles* poor Ronnie :'( Evil, evil people stole him! And right when he was about ready to get some too. Die evil people! Die!. I also wanted to make the plane scene longer, but I really didn't know what to write. I've never been on an airplane myself, I've always gotten to where I wanted to go by car, or bus, and I didn't want to write something wrong, so I just decided to shorten it..All the violence is coming up in the next chapter, so....**Rated R for sex, violence and language....WARNING! Rape and torture invloved! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT! I don't want any flames because you read this and couldn't handle it. I had warned you**. 


	5. Alone and Abused

**Kidnapped**

* * *

**Some graphic violence and a rape scene involved in this chapter! Do not read if you can't handle it!!!!!!!!!! You have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 4----Alone and Abused**

  
Hermione lay on the bed, getting a bit worried. Ron told her no more than fifteen minutes. It's been twenty. Shouldn't he be back by now? Should she wait a bit longer? Should she get Harry and look for him? Should she tell her parents? 

She decided to wait a bit longer. Maybe he stopped by his and Harry's room for something. She got out of bed and dressed. Even if he came by now she wasn't in the mood anymore. She paced around the room while she waited. She always hated when people paced. Now she understands why people pace. She looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. 1:30am. He left a half an hour ago. 'Where are you, Ron?' Hermione thought nervously and continued pacing. 

After another ten minutes, and Ron still hadn't shown up, Hermione stopped pacing, sat down on the bed and put her shoes on. She left the room and walked down the hall to Harry and Ron's room. She knocked hard on the door. No answer. She knocked harder. The door opened and Harry stood there, glasses off, looking drowsy. "Hermione? What's wrong? It's almost 2am" 

"I don't know where Ron is, that's what's wrong" Hermione told him, tears threatening to fall. 

"I thought he was spending the night with you" Harry told her. 

The tears that threatened to fall _did_ fall just then. "He was. He was here for a while, we were kissing. He told me he was going to run to the store next door to buy something and that he'd be right back in fifteen minutes. He hasn't come back yet. Harry, it's been 45 minutes" She couldn't help but sob harder. 

Harry took her in his arms and wrapped her in a big hug. "Shhh" he told her. "It's okay. I'm sure Ron's fine. We'll go and look for him, okay?" Harry let her go, put on his shoes, glasses and led Hermione out the door. They quietly walked down the hallway, not wanting to wake Mr. and Mrs. Granger up. 

Hermione was still crying, softly this time. "I should have went with him. No, better yet, I should have insisted harder that he not go". Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry about the 'I should have's', Hermione" He told her. "Just think about finding Ron" 

Hermione nodded. "Your right, Harry. I'm just so worried about him" 

"So am I" Harry said, and Hermione could tell he was. He was very pale, almost ghost white. In fact, Hermione thought he was going to be sick. 

They quickly, but quietly walked out of the hotel and looked around. "Let's go to the store" Hermione suggested. Harry agreed and they hurried into the store. A cashier was leaning against the counter, reading a tabloid magazine. "Excuse me, sir" Harry said. 

The cashier stopped reading and said, "Boy, a lot of young'ins out tonight. What can I help you two with?" 

Harry cleared his throat. "Our friend was supposed to have stopped by here tonight. About an hour ago. Our age. Tall, thin, red hair. Have you seen him by any chance?" 

The cashier nodded. "Sure did. Can't forget him. Seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, too. Almost walked out without his change. Bought some whipped cream. I wondered what a teenage boy wanted whipped cream for at one o'clock in the morning" 

Hermione blushed a little and hung her head down, but spoke. "Did you see where he went?" 

The cashier shrugged. "Just headed out the door. Haven't seen him since. Is there a problem?" 

Harry was about to answer "yes", but Hermione shook her head. "No, no problem. Thanks for your help" She took him by the elbow and dragged him away. 

"Hermione, maybe we should have told him. He could have helped, maybe" 

"No, Harry. I don't want my parents to find out what Ron and I were up to" 

They started walking back towards the hotel. "What do we do now?" Harry said. "I think we should tell your parents. We don't have to tell them what you and Ron were doing" 

But Hermione didn't answer. She was staring at the ground. She let out a sob. 

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked her. She didn't answer, but pointed to the ground. Harry saw a bag lying there. "You think that's Rons?" 

She nodded. He walked over and picked the bag up. He opened it, and pulled out a can of whipped cream.... 

***************************** 

Ron woke up, rubbing the back of his head. It was painful, and Ron could feel a bump the size of a boulder. He sat up and looked around. 'Where am I?' he thought. 'What happened?' He noticed that he was laying on a dirty mattress in what looked like a basement, a dirty, dark basement. He also noticed that he was naked. 'How in the hell did I get naked'? he thought. Then he remembered. He remembered being with Hermione in her room, kissing her, loving her. He remembered going out to buy whipped cream. He remembered making a fool of himself with the cashier and his change. He remembered being stopped by two men....but that's all. What happened after that? 

When had all that happened? When day is it? What time is it? There was no windows in this small room. He couldn't see if it was daytime or nighttime. 

He heard noises coming from up above him, heavy footsteps, like someone walking across the room. Who's footsteps? Those two guys? Ron was suddenly scared. No, scared wasn't the word. He was frightened, terrified. Where was he? Who were those guys? What did they want with him? 

Ron tensed up when he heard the basement door open, and the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Soon, the two men he saw as he left the store came into view. "Well, well, well, he's finally awake" One of them said. 

"How...How long have I been asleep?" Ron managed to ask. 

One of the men shrugged. "A few hours" Both men advanced towards him. 

Ron backed away as far as he could. "Please" He said. "What are you going to do?" 

One of them men stood at the head of the mattress and held Ron's arms down. Ron tried to struggle free, but the guy was too big and too strong. Both of them were. He knew at once that he, a tall, scrawny, lanky kid, was no match for these two guys built like professional wrestlers. 

Ron let out a small, silent sob as the other guy took off his clothes. He knew then what they were planning on doing. "No, please don't" 

The man leaned above Ron. There was no mercy. Before Ron knew it was happening, the man thrust himself hard into Ron. Ron let out a loud cry. Ignoring Ron, the man kept thrusting harder and harder. Ron felt like he couldn't breathe. 'Please stop', he wanted to yell out, but he couldn't. The only thing he could get out were sobs. So much pain. Unbearable pain. 'Please stop' Ron thought again. But the thrusting contined. 

After what seemed like hours, the man finally stopped, Ron still sobbing into his arms. He could feel blood running down his thighs. After the man got off of him, Ron could feel his breathing coming back. He let out several deep breaths. But his breathing seemed to stop again when he saw the other man undress and walk slowly towards him. 'No! Please, not again!' Ron thought as he scrunched his face up waiting for the pain that was coming. 

*************************************** 

Mrs. Granger was sitting next to Hermione with her arms around her, comforting her, while Mr. Granger was on the phone calling the police. Harry was sitting on the other bed, his head down. When Mr. Granger got off the phone, he said, "the police are on their way" 

He looked at both Hermione and Harry. "What was Ron doing walking to the store at one o'clock in the morning?" 

"Well, I don't really know" Hermione lied to her father, not wanting to get herself and Ron into trouble. "He said he had to buy something" 

Mrs. Granger shook her head. "Something doesn't make sense. What did Ron need to buy that time of night that couldn't have waited until morning? Also, what were you guys doing together at that time of night? You should've have all been in bed" 

Hermione looked at Harry. Harry gave a small shrug. Hermione knew that she had no choice but to tell her parents the truth. Ron's life could be in danger. She needed to tell them everything... 

  
***Author's Note*** And she will in the next chapter....also that will be the only rape scene in the story, although there will be some hints of other rape. They are terribly hard to write. Rape is, to me, one of the worst things someone could do to someone else, especially if the victim is a kid, like Ron is. Terrible, terrible crime. Poor Ronnie :'(. 


	6. Disoriented

**Kidnapped**

* * *

**Some graphic violence involved in this chapter! Do not read if you can't handle it!!!!!!!!!! You have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 5----Disoriented**

  
Ron awoke from another one of his many fitful sleeps. He was shivering and having trouble seeing. After the first day of being in this hellhole, he started to lose all sense of time. It got to where he no longer knows what happened, where he is or what time it is. He doesn't know how long he has been here. Couldn't have been too long, they haven't fed him and he hadn't starved to death yet. All he knows is that he's frightened and he wants out. He doesn't want to be hurt anymore. He wished, for the ten millionth time, that there was a window of some sort in this room. He could break out and find help. Run to the nearest house and tell them everything. He'd still be naked while running around outside and finding help, but he didn't care. He just cared about getting help. 'With the way luck has been going for me lately, I'd either get caught by those guys, or run into a house of other sick, twisted weirdo's', Ron thought. 'It would have been worth a try though' 

Ron sat up on the mattress, trying to ignore the pain in his chest, arms and legs. If he didn't know any better, he'd say every single bone in his body was broken. But he's no Healer. He doesn't know for sure, but it sure feels that way. Sometimes he just prays that these guys will just kill him and let him rest finally instead of torturing him like this. He could feel blood running down his forehead. 'Where had that come from?' he thought, rubbing his hand over the wound on his forehead. But that wasn't the only thing running down his face. Tears were dripping from his eyes. The tears were coming back again. He thought he was all cried out. He didn't think he had any tears left. His stomache started feeling queasy and he retched over the side of the mattress. 

He heard a noise from somewhere in the room. He tried looking around at his surroundings, but everything was all blurry. He then made out a blurred figure of a man, walking towards him. "Wait" Ron tried to say, but his voice was cracked, and not much of the word came out. He didn't know what the man did, as he could barely see anything, but he felt a sharp pain on his leg. Ron tried to cry out but his voice wouldn't let him. He felt a second pain on his leg before everything went black as he passed out again. 

***************************************** 

It's been two days since Ron's disappearance, and Hermione hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Neither had Harry. Since Ron's disappearance, Harry had been sleeping, or rather, _trying_ on the second bed in Hermione's room. He just couldn't seem to stay in that room without shedding a tear or two. Ron had been staying in that room with him and knowing that his best mate could be dead made it harder for Harry to stay there. Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn't seem to mind that Harry was now staying in Hermione's room despite the fact that Hermione had told them everything her and Ron were planning on doing two nights ago before Ron disappeared, news of which they took surprisingly well, but Hermione insists they only let her off the hook because they knew she was worried about Ron. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now here, just gotten in about an hour ago, talking to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Harry didn't know how they had managed to get a hold of Ron's parents. The Granger's insisted Harry and Hermione stay out of the way and to let the police and the adults take care of everything. Harry didn't like that one bit. He wanted to do something to help his friend. He didn't just want to sit here and wait. Harry had only seen Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a split second before the door to The Granger's room had closed. He could tell from that split second that Mrs. Weasley was hysterical. 

Hermione was already laying in her bed when Harry walked in, her eyes closed. He didn't know if she was asleep or not, so he just took off his glasses and lay on the other bed. "Harry?" Hermione asked softly. 

Harry looked over at Hermione. "Yeah?" 

She was looking at him, with hurt in her eyes. "Do you think Ron is.....umm.....dead? Or do you think he could still be alive?" 

"I don't know" Harry said. "I wish I knew" 

Hermione put her hands over her face and began sobbing. Harry just lay there, not wanting to look at her because he knew if he did, he'd start to cry as well, and that was something he wanted to avoid. But he also couldn't ignore her crying and got up, sat on her bed and pulled her into a hug, tears glistening in his eyes. 

********************************* 

Harry and Hermione weren't the only ones crying. In the next room, Mrs. Weasley was, like Hermione, sitting on the bed, sobbing into her hands. And like Harry, Mr. Weasley had his arms around his wife, tears glistening in his eyes. Also there were Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Office Robert Lopez from the Los Angeles Police Department. Officer Lopez had come by to talk with Ron's parents. 

"We've got plenty of officers looking for him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Officer Lopez told them soothingly, looking through the recent pictures of Ron that Mr. Weasley had given him. "Are these pictures _moving_"? he asked, bewildered. "Must be a new type of camera" he said. "Anyway, with these pictures, and the ones Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave me the night of his disappearance, we should be able to find him rather quickly, if he's still in the area" 

Mrs. Weasley finally managed to speak. "Why?" She asked Officer Lopez. "Why my baby boy? Why him?" 

Officer Lopez knelt down to her level. "Well, if someone did indeed take him, it could be a number of reasons. There are many reasons one would kidnap someone. I've seen kidnappers get arrested for kidnapping someone just to harm them, and just a few months ago, I, personally, have arrested a woman who kidnapped a small child because she looked like the daughter the woman lost several years ago. This woman had no intention of harming the little girl. The woman just wasn't in her right state of mind, saw a child that looked exactly like her own, and thought this child was indeed her dead daughter" he shook his head and stood up. "We're doing all we can to find your son" 

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Thank you Officer Lopez" he said, shaking the officer's hand. "Your help is greatly appreciated" 

"It's all my pleasure" Officer Lopez shook hands with the others and left the room. 

*************************** 

Ron coughed as he woke. He heard arguing from upstairs. Thise two guys were arguing over something. Ron wondered what they were arguing about. He winced as his legs gave a sharp, painful twitch. He seemed to be able to see a little better now and looked down at his legs. They were covered with blood, it looked a little like his legs had been sliced open. 'God, please just let me die', he thought. 'Please, I don't want to go through this anymore' 

He collapsed back on the mattress, sobbing hard, knowing he would never be found, but also knowing that his pain would soon indeed be over. If these guys don't kill him, he would soon starve to death, which was actually fine with him. At least his pain would be over. 

* * *

  
***Author's Note*** *sniffles* my poor Ronnie. I was having trouble thinking of how they could get in touch with Ron's family, so I, umm, as you can tell, skipped that scene out. This chapter Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already there, so I'll leave it to your imagination on how they got notified of their son's disappearance and how they managed to get to Los Angeles (hey, come on, now, I'm not a professional writer, I'm not J.K. Rowling. She writes better stories ;)). Anyway, next chapter is the last chapter. You'll find out what happens to Ron...does he die? Or does he get found? You'll see soon.. 


	7. Time Will Heal All Wounds

**Kidnapped**

* * *

**Author's Note----Ok, I noticed that in Chapter 5--Disoriented, I never menioned how Hermione's parents had pictures on Ron (quote from chapter ""We've got plenty of officers looking for him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Officer Lopez told them soothingly, looking through the recent pictures of Ron that Mr. Weasley had given him. "Are these pictures moving"? he asked, bewildered. "Must be a new type of camera" he said. "Anyway, with these pictures, and the ones Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave me the night of his disappearance, we should be able to find him rather quickly, if he's still in the area". Now your probably thinking, _'Why in the hell does Hermione's parents have pictures of Ron?'_. Well, when I was writing that chapter, I had in mind, pictures they took of the kids during their short time on their vacation before Ron was taken. They just had them developed. I could have sworn I'd mentioned that in the chapter, but I guess not. Anyway, if you were wondering about that, there ya go *lol***

* * *

**Chapter 6----Time Will Heal All Wounds**

  
Ron lay on the mattress, every inch of his body in pain. He was raped yet again, but this time, only by one of the men, not both. In fact, he doesn't remember seeing the other man in a while. Ron knew he was still here though because he could hear them arguing upstairs often. Ron curled up on his side, clutching his stomache. He was throwing up more than ever, which was weird since he hadn't eaten anything in....well, he doesn't know how long. After retching a few minutes ago, he realized that he wasn't throwing up food, he was throwing up blood, which learning that made him feel even more ill. He also desperately missed his Mum and Dad, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and his brothers, even Fred and George. Oh hell, he even missed Pig, that little feathery twirp. He wanted to see them again, so much. But he knew he wouldn't. There was no way anyone could find him here, in this dark, dirty basement. Thinking about his family hurt him even more. For the millionth time, he began sobbing, hard. "I love you, Mummy" he said, softly, his voice still cracking. Ron was sobbing so hard, he didn't notice the man standing on the basements steps, turn around, and then go back up. 

************************************************ 

Harry was lying on the bed, the television on, watching some stupid black and white show. Hermione had entered the room, after taking a long, hot shower. With everything that's been happening, she hadn't even thought about taking one in several days. The shower did make her feel a bit better. But only a bit. 

She sat on the bed next to Harry and said, "Happy belated birthday" 

"What?" Harry asked her. 

"It's August 2nd. Your birthday was two days ago" 

Harry looked perplexed. "Oh was it? I seemed to have lost track of the time...not that I would have enjoyed it anyway, with Ron dea...." he stopped short, hearing Hermione's gasp. "I mean..." Harry said, "with Ron missing" 

But it was too late to change what he was about to say. Tears filled her eyes as she said, "You think Ron's dead?" 

"No" Harry said quickly. "I don't...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Well, I mean"...he sighed. "It's a possibility, Hermione, you know that. If today is August 2nd, then he's been missing a full week now. Officer Lopez is having trouble finding him, that's obvious, even though he won't flat out say it..." he stopped short again, knowing if he kept talking, he'd start crying again, like Hermione is doing. 

Harry turned the television off. They shouldn't be here right now. Ron should never have went missing, they would have left yesterday for home, and everything would have been normal. They should be at the Burrow now, talking about their vacation and getting ready for school. But they weren't. Instead they were staying here, waiting for news on Ron, news that he was found alive...or even news that he was found dead, that news Harry dreaded hearing, but even that way they'd know something. Harry lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, silently praying for news soon. 

************************************************* 

Officer Lopez sat at his desk, going through the files for the Ronald Weasley case. Pictures of Ron was scattered all over his desk. They didn't have a single clue. The only thing they came up with, through all their searching, was the can of whipped cream, but that proved to be useless. Lopez had interviewed the cashier who was in charge that night, as well as the store manager. The manager showed Lopez the surveillance camera the night Ron had come into the store, just in case something suspicious was caught on film. Nothing. 

He sighed and stretched his arms out. He didn't like these missing person cases. Only because the majority are children and as a father himself, he could only imagine what the parents of these children are going through. As a father himself, he's always determined to find the child, bring him or her back to their parents safely. He wasn't doing too well with this case. No clues, no leads. But just then he got a call from the front desk telling him that someone was here to tell him something about a missing person case he was working on. "Bring him in" Officer Lopez told the front desk receptionist. 

A few minutes later, Officer Caldwell brought in a big man with thick black hair. "Here he is, Officer Lopez" 

"Thanks, Officer Caldwell" he turned to the man. "What can I do for you?" he asked as Officer Caldwell left. The man walked slowly to the desk, looked at the pictures of Ron, and pointed to them. "I know where he is" 

Officer Lopez looked up at the man with interest. 

*********************************************** 

Ron stirred. He seemed to have been half conscious, half unconscious. "Ron?" a voice said softly. Ron stirred again. He felt someone take a hold of his arm. 

"No! Leave me alone!" Ron said, as loud as his wrecked voice would go. 

"Ron?" The voice said, again, a man's voice. "Ron, we're here to help you" 

Ron felt the man lift his arm, but Ron swung it away and punched the guy hard in the eye. "Leave me alone! Don't hurt me anymore! Please! Don't!" 

"Ron? We're here to help you. My name is Officer Robert Lopez, I'm from the Los Angeles Police Department", he said, one hand, holding onto Ron's arm again, and the other rubbing his swollen eye. For such a weak boy, he sure punched good. 

Ron stopped struggling. Those were different voices. But before he could say anything, he retched blood up once more and passed out. 

***************************************** 

An hour later, Officer Lopez was walking into the doors to the hotel. He took the elevator to the second floor, where the Weasley's were staying. He knocked on their door firmly. Mr. Weasley answered the door, his eyes bloodshot. "Officer Lopez" Mr. Weasley said. "Come on in" 

Officer Lopez nodded, and stepped inside, while taking off his hat. Mrs. Weasley sat up when she saw him enter. "Officer" She said. It scared her when she saw him. She was afraid that the words out of his mouth would be, 'Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. We've found your son. He's dead'. 

Officer Lopez cleared his throat. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. We've found your son. He's--" Mrs. Weasley squinted her eyes shut."---alive" Her eyes popped open. She let out a relieved cry. "But" Officer Lopez continued. "He's very ill....beaten up very badly, extremely malnourished, you don't have to be a doctor to see that. He was barely conscious when we found him, and had passed out" 

"How did you find him?" Mr. Weasley asked, relieved tears in his eyes. 

"Actually, one of the kidnappers came to me telling me where to find him" Lopez told them. "There were two of them. They've apparently kidnapped and murdered several children and teenagers. This time, though, the one who came to me and confessed, got tired of doing this, and wanted it to end. We've got them both in prison now and your son at Los Angeles General Hospital. I can give you a lift there if you'd like" 

"Yes, thank you" Mr. Weasley said. He turned to his wife who was sobbing with relief this time. "Dear, why don't you go wait in the car with Officer Lopez while I let Mr. and Ms. Granger know Ron's been found alive" 

She nodded and followed Officer Lopez out the door. "By the way, Officer, what happened to your eye?" Mr. Weasley asked him. 

Officer Lopez smiled. "Your son's got one hell of a right hook" 

*************************************** 

Ron woke up once again, this time in different surroundings. He was in a clean white room laying on a clean white bed, wearing some sort of....table cloth, or at least that's what it looked like to Ron. He winced at the pain in his chest. He looked down and saw that underneath the table cloth thing, his chest was banadaged up. He also noticed that he had tubes and wires stuck into his arms and chest. He still felt achy. 

He turned to face the door as it opened. A woman walked in, carrying some sort of needle. She saw Ron and said, "Oh good. Your awake. I'm Doctor Davidson" 

"Doctor?" Ron repeated? 'Those Muggle healers?' "Where am I?" he asked. 

Dr. Davidson lay him back down on the bed and said "Los Angeles General Hopital. You've been here for a few hours. Your parents will be here shortly. Here, lay down and relax. I have to give you a shot" 

"A what?" Ron asked, but was cut short when Dr. Davidson gently shoved the needle in his side. "Oww! What did you do that for?" 

"It's medicine. It will help the pain go away" She told him. 

"Felt like it added more pain to me" Ron muttered. "And why do I have all these tubes stuck in me. I've had enough thigs stuck in me already down in that basement" 

She smiled. "You've never been in a hospital before?" 

"Not like this" Ron said. 

"That's good" She said. "We want you to keep healthy. Don't worry. Your safe here. All this stuff may look bad, but it's here to help you" 

She gave him another smile, the left the room. Ron lay back down, but only for a few minutes. He heard the door open again and heard "RON!!!" 

He looked at the source of the sound. His mother was half running towards him, his father right behind her and wrapped him up in a big hug, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Ouch! Mum! My chest" 

Mrs. Weasley pulled back. "I'm sorry, love. Are you okay, baby?" 

He nodded, and hugged his mother back. "I love you so much, Mum" he said, tears pouring down his eyes now too. He hugged his father, "I love you, too, Daddy" 

After the tears and hugging subsided, Mr. Weasley spoke up. "We've talked to the doctor, and she says your going to be just fine. She said your going to have to stay here a while, get fed up, and healed. She said you may need physcal therapy to help you walk again after your legs heal. They were sliced open pretty badly, and they want to take tests just in cse you have internal injuries from the.....rapes" 

"I'm sorry" Ron spoke up quietly. 

"For what, baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Making everyone worry" 

Mr. Weasley said, "Ron, do you think all this is your fault?" 

Ron nodded. "If I hadn't gone out at that time of night, none of this would have happened" 

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Ron. It's true you made a very bad judgment by going out at one o'clock in the morning, but no, it was not your fault that you got taken from us, and hurt. Not your fault at all. I want you to get that thought out of your mind right now" 

Ron nodded. He smiled. "I will....is Harry and Hermione still here?" 

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, but you can't see them yet. Not until Doctor Davidson says it's okay. But they know your safe now, and they send their best wishes" 

Dr. Davidson came back into the room, and said. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron needs his rest. He's got a test scheduled in two hours. I want him to sleep a little before so he's relaxed" 

They both nodded and hugged and kissed their son. After they left, Ron lay back down and closed his eyes. He was feeling much better and he knew he's be okay now. 

* * *

***Author's Note***. Finished. Short chapter, I know, sorry, but that's how I wrote it :p I hope whoever read it semi-enjoyed it. If not, no biggie. I really write these stories for me, but I do hope some people do enjoy them anyway. I'm currently working on a sequel. That should be up in a few days. That one will have a lower rating, though. Won't be rated R. . 


End file.
